


Of Stars and Maple Leaves

by Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Military Fetish, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/pseuds/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of America/Canada smut one-shots, Installment 1: Fraternization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stars and Maple Leaves

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 

_Alfred x Matthew_

Rated: M

* * *

                                                                                                  Fraternization

* * *

"I..." Indigo eyes blinked in vague confusion, yet he did not allow it to show externally on his face, "I was called here, Sir?" He stood straight, eyeing the smirking ranked Brigadier General with wariness, "Where's my C.O., Sir?" He asked politely.

"So," The Brigadier General looked rather interested as he stood up from the chair, "You're Private Williams," Alfred waited for the nod of confirmation before continuing on, "I've heard so much about you," He stated, "You're that star Canadian sniper that everyone is talking about."

"Yes, Sir, Matthew Williams." Matthew stood rigidly, wondering if it was this American Brigadier General who had called him in. It wasn't too uncommon for the American and Canadian soldiers to work together, but he had never answered to a higher ranked American soldier before.

"I've gotta apologise," Alfred grinned, taking it easy despite the obvious confusion in Matthew, "You're not in any trouble or anything," He waved off, observing the soldier rather intently, "I just wanted to see this star sniper," He blinked, humming in thought, "You're... just not what I expected." He admitted.

"And what were you expecting, Sir?" Matthew bit out, unsure if he should feel a bit insulted or not, "I am the best sniper in my brigade."

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way!" Alfred smiled at the younger soldier, stepping up to him and patting him on the shoulder, feeling Matthew stiffen under his touch, "You're just a bit younger than I thought you would be."

"I'm nineteen, Sir," Matthew answered, wanting to step back but not doing so, "I know my way around a rifle," He murmured, "I was taught at a young age and come from a military background."

Alfred whistled lowly, looking rather impressed, "Only nineteen?" His bright composure confused the young Canadian soldier, though he didn't dare speak out of place and rank, "I wish there was talent as good as yours in my squadron." He complimented, brow raising when he spotted the palest of blushes tinting Matthew's cheeks.

"T-thank you, Sir," Matthew tried hard to steady his voice, more aware than ever just how close Brigadier General Jones was standing to him, "But I'm nothing special; I'm just another soldier doing his duty."

"That's crap," Alfred laughed a little, "You even got compliments from Kirkland," He said, seeing Matthew's questioning face, "Oh, he's just some old Brit General," Alfred grinned, "And trust me, it ain't easy getting a good word from Kirkland."

"I'm flattered, Sir," Matthew shifted, completely unaware that he had been talked about by such people of rank, "I just don't know what to say."

"You don't gotta say anything, Kid," Alfred playfully tapped his military beret, "Just be proud of your skills," His fingers tightened on Matthew's shoulder, "Got anyone special waiting for you at home?"

"N-no, Sir," Matthew bit his lip, feeling something tighten and clench in his stomach, "I have no one special," He almost sighed, thinking of longtime infatuation, Katyusha Braginskaya, though she was only a good friend of his and nothing more like he wanted, "Just my parents."

"I don't have anyone special either," Alfred lowered his voice to a huskier level and it sent those good kind of shivers down Matthew's spine, "I guess we're more a like than we think!"

"Yes, Sir," Matthew felt his face flush beyond his control when Alfred fingers slowly moved up his shoulder and towards the collar of his shirt, "S-Sir?"

"How long have you been deployed, Private?" Alfred asked, feeling desire spark in his heated blood as those pretty indigo eyes stared into his own blue eyes, "A long time, right?" He smirked as Matthew shuddered, "Long enough that you have to 'serve' yourself at night?"

"I-I don't think...!" Matthew stammered a bit, his eyes widening at the implication yet he couldn't find the strength to move away from Alfred's touch.

"Don't worry, I get it," Alfred stared with half-lidded eyes, "You're young, it's not weird to have those urges or anything," His fingers were dragging the plain shirt down Matthew's shoulder and revealing pale skin, "I was once your age too, you know."

Matthew's tongue darted out nervously to lick his lips and that was the last straw for Alfred, who forcibly grabbed the back of the younger soldier's head and pushed him forward to crash their lips together, "This is your chance," Alfred murmured against Matthew's lips, "You can back out now."

"S-Sir..." Matthew grasped his arms tight in response, giving Alfred his answer that he was looking for.

"You just have to be quiet," Alfred smirked, his hand abruptly shooting out and grasping Matthew's groin and enjoying the groan that tumbled from the Canadian's mouth, "If you're loud, then people might hear and come running."

"Yes, Sir." Matthew breathed out of his nose, trying to keep the embarrassing sounds within as Alfred's hand quickly undid his belt with expertise and his pants sagged a little from his waist. His hips thrust upwards a bit as Alfred's fingers caressed the area just above his boxers before sinking underneath the material.

"It's too bad," Alfred felt Matthew stiffen when he finally grasped the other's now straining arousal, "I would've liked to hear you," His hand slowly began an up-down motion that had the younger squirming and panting against him, "Especially since you're so cute now."

Matthew clenched his eyes shut, feeling his face flush even more as his fingers dug into Alfred's jacket, "S-Sir," He gasped, feeling Alfred's fingers swirl around his swollen head, before he dipped down and lightly dug his nail into his dripping slit, "Harder..."

"I can't believe you don't have anyone special waiting for you at home," Alfred breathed into Matthew's ear, nipping the lobe a few times and rubbing his own heated groin against the younger one's side, "But I guess I can't complain." His hand was now moving up and down Matthew's shaft so quickly that his arm was feeling strained in the position.

"U-ugh, S-Sir!" Matthew moaned, feeling that tension break as Alfred surged forward to crash their lips together, tangling their tongues as Alfred kept on pumping Matthew until he felt the hot release cease against his hand.

"You're a special one, Private Williams," Alfred ignored his own problem for the moment, enjoying the flushed expression and satisfied look within Matthew's eyes. He pulled his hand from Matthew's pants, licking the fluid on his hand in a suggestive manner, "Come meet me later and we'll finish what he started."

"A-affirmative, Sir."


End file.
